A new beginning
by ALPHA BRAVO CHARLIE DELTA
Summary: Christopher Penseur. A boy that has lived in an orphanage his whole life. Now finds a chance to work at TF industries.(This is my first story though i've written before. Reviews are welcome! And i will be updating a lot so check up every day or so for new chapters. As well the first too chapters are rather short so keep that in mind for newcomers)
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! ALPHA BRAVO CHARLIE DELTA here! but you guys can call me Alpha. but anyways this is my first story and I DO NOT OWN ANY RIGHTS TOO TF2. This is only for entertainment purposes and not commercial. So hopefully enjoy the story and reviews are welcome.

* * *

 **Chapter one:** The start of it all

I was suddenly on the road as they through me out the door from a small confrontation that had just happened, But I didn't know if I would bother coming back after this.

Hi, my name is Christopher Penseur. I am thirteen, mostly southern with Irish and a lot of other things mixed in. I live in New Mexico. I also wear glasses. And I've been in this dump of a orphanage since I was born, I think. So yeah this place has no records of us in any government records, and the only person who works here is crazy! And does not care about us at all. I don't even know why he is still here. But enough of that. I was curious about what he had in the bag Dammond brought back with him that night, but before my fingers touched the sack, I was knocked over the head with Dammond's fist. Luckily I wasn't knocked out, so I stood up and got into a fighting stance. And at the same time, a ring of kids surrounded us. I even saw too make a bet with money. And with that, he charged at me and made a blow to my nose. So I made a good blow too his thigh with my fist. I knew he felt it when he backed away. And screamed "YOUR DEAD MEAT!" So I got ready, and this time we both charged at each other. But right before we met. I went to my knees, folded my arms. And started sliding. So just as his feet left the ground, I pushed up hard with my arms. So he did a flip, and landed on his face. Everything was silent as I got up. I turned around and looked at him on the floor rolling in pain. Everyone started cheering and yelling, and I put my hands up into the air "WHOOOO!" I yelled. But just as I did his two lackeys grabbed my arms, and pulled me too the front door and through me. And with a crunch and a thud I landed on my head, and was out on the street, wondering if I should go back inside. And then, I slowly slipped into unconsciousness….


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I'm back with the next chapter. Hope you enjoy, and as always reviews are welcome!

* * *

I slowly awoke. Feeling my aching head, I sat up. And too my surprise. I was in the park. Or a dump as most people called it, though it was true since it was shotty and broken down. But as I was getting up I noticed a piece of paper in my belt. With a slightly exhausted "Huh?" I pulled it out and read it over. It said "kid I would like too offer you a job since it looks like you don't have a family and the last guy quit." I was slightly hurt over the fact of family in the note, but I followed the directions to the right place, just a few minutes before the time. While I waited, I slightly groaned about my head, and suddenly I noticed my wrist! It was swollen pretty bad. But I thought whoever it was could take me to a place too get it looked at. Right on the dot, a car with completely tinted windows pulled up. I was worried for a second, but thought it was probably the person, "or persons." I thought for a second about the pleural and finally decided on people. But by that time she. I had finally found out was stepping out of the car. She said "Hey kid, im guessing your the one I found last night. Right? Anyway im here too give you a job. Though it will require you too be able to run fast and shoot guns." slightly off put since she didn't let me answer her first question. I nodded. Then she gestured for me too get in. And as I did I asked if I had too sign anything. She said "No don't worry about that, your hired. And we don't bother about it because half the mercs cant read. And by the way, im ms. Pauling" After that I asked if we could go too the hospital. She looked at my hand like she had seen way worse, but said she'll show me too the medic when we get there. As she drove, she explained that ill live with the mercs and what I would be doing, also I wouldn't have too worry about dying since they have a respawn system. I was okay with it since she reassured me that I couldn't die permanently. After that I told her I did not have much gun experience. She said "Don't worry they can help with that, also don't worry about that too much either, it's a slight learning process, but after a while you will learn how too yous them to their full potential. Also you can make your own weapons, just set them at the right place, and they will be in your locker at the starting area. As well the respawn is mostly turned off after battles. Which means if you die you'll come back but not completely healed so you'll have too be patched up by the medic." once she was done, we rode along in mostly silence until I actruly took a good look at her. She had black hair, was slim but had muscle, and was wearing a dress that was purple or lavender, but it made me think about the two teams that were RED and BLU. Then I asked her what she did for the mercs. She told me that she did the behind the scenes kind of work. Which I didn't understand completely but thought something like making sure no one found out. And also said she worked full time and only had one day off for the year. But she said this years was amazing. (See Expiration Date on Youtube) By about that time we were there. I stepped out and walked with ms. Pauling…...


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys im aback again today, with another chapter. Hope you enjoy! As always reviews are welcome!

* * *

Ms. Pauling opened the door, and we slowly walked in. She led me from this room that had a few tables and a tv. And down a hallway to a intersection that we turned down. And after, we got into a room that had two doors, one said **Weapons** and the other **Lab**. She knocked on the one that said lab. She said "Medic, its me Pauling." A bit of shuffling was heard and a voice said "Come in Fraulein." We entered to a tall German man, he had black hair, and glasses, he was hunched over another man that had small legs, and had a very large torso and arms, and was pretty much bald on his head, which was small as well. But then I noticed something. He had his arm up in his ribcage from his open stomach! I was very surprised by that. But he said "Don't vorry Friend, we shall get the bullet out, ok?" The man nodded and he pushed his hand in far, while the man made a audible grunt. I was very surprised at how little he showed the pain that was probably excruciating. Then the German man went "Aha!" and pulled out a Sniper rifle round. Then put some thing that looked like a cannon up to his stomach, and pressed a button that turned on. As a beam of Blue came out of the gun I guess. It started to stitch his stomach back together. I asked what it was. He then said "This is ze medigun. It is what I use to heal the team in battle." He said with a smile. He was surprised when he realized that he did not know who I was. He said "Who var you exactly?" I was about too answer when Ms. Pauling said "He is the new scout and he needed something from you." she said as she left. By that time the other man got up, and picked the Medic up and hugged him while saying. "Sank you docktor!" He said. "HEAVY! Please put me down. Okay?" The Heavy put the Medic down. Looking sad with a frown. The medic looked worried and said "Heavy it's ok. Jou just surprised me. Ja?" The Heavy looked happy again and said "Okay doktor!" Then he walked out of the room, and shut the door. The Medic turned too me and said. "Hello, I am the Medic. You can call me that or, doctor/doc. Vhat is your name?" I then said "Chris." He then said "Can I call you Christopher?" I thought it over and said "Sure." He then said. "Okay zen. Vhat did you need zen?" I told him about the fight, and what happened. He went "Okay. He did some sort of an exam for me, then tested me for a concussion. And then injected an gooey blue liquid into my wrist. It didn't hurt, but I heard my wrist snap and a bubbling sound then the swelling went down, and my wrist was completely fine. Then said "You missed todays battle, and tomorrow is a cease fire day, so you can meet the rest of the team then. Also a cease fire day is basically a day off, and they happen randomly. Also take zis before you sleep, it is for jour head."so I took it and put it into my pocket. "Now vollow me, and I shall take you too the engineer. Ja?" I nodded, and followed him out the door, back towards the intersection, and went straight through to another room that was similar to the other, but it had only one door and it said **Workshop**. We walked in, and the Medic said. "Engineer! Ive got the new scout here for you." then he walked out. Closing the door behind him. A man popped up from a table he was sitting at. And said "Why hello there. Im the Engineer most of them call me Engie." He seemed like a very nice man, and was a soft spoken Texan. He had a yellow hard hat and goggles with overalls with a bit of stubble. I said "Hi, im chris or Christopher for short. Do you have something else I can call you?" He smiled and said. "Well hello chris, and you can call me dell. Any way Im going too set you up for the respawn system along with my other buildings." I went "Okay." And he entered some information into a computer. Then said "Ok your pretty much set. Now would you like to see my buildings!" He said quite excitedly. I said ok, and then he showed me his sentry gun, which had two miniguns, and a missile pod that fired four rockets. Then his despencer, wich was a rectangular building that gave out ammo, as well as a medibeam, but he said it wasn't as powerful as the Medics medigun because of space reasons. Then the teleporters, wich made a humming noise as they spun, with the occasional beep or boop. At that time he said "Jump on it and test it out a few times." So I jumped onto one of them, then a bunch of blue sparks were in my face when they cleared I was a few feet away, on the other teleporter. "Wow!" I said. Dell chuckled. Then I tried to jump on the teleporter again and Dell said "Wait!" And when I landed. Instead of teleporting, my feet were kicked out from underneath me from the spinning bar. It made a wuring noise, right before spinning and making the same noises it had before. I looked up, and Dell was rolling on his back laughing. We both got up, still chuckling, and as he wiped a tear from his eye he said. "Boy, you have too wait for the teleporter too recharge a little before using it again. That's why it was beeping, it was fully charged then. So now let me take you too your room. Alright?" So I followed him out the doorway and instead of going back to the intersection, we turned toward another hallway in the room with the door too the Workshop. And as we walked. I asked. "What were you working on?" He said "A mini sentry, I can toss it on the ground and it will defend me while I set up my other buildings." I said "That sounds really cool, Mabye I can help with it by carrying it around, and place it down so we have some cover as you come around with the bigger guns." He then said "Chris that sounds like a great idea! Sometime tomorrow ill show you how too set it all up. Okay?" I nodded. By that time we were at my room. He unlocked the door, and handed me the key. Then said. "Night Chris." and walked away. So I stepped in, and flicked on the light switch. Then shut the door and looked around there were two closets a desk with a notepad chair and a small radio, then there was the bed with a nightstand, and on the far side of the room there was a window that covered most of the wall, and it went from just bellow the center of the wall to about the ceiling. And so I looked in the closets after turning on the radio.(The music playing is the soundtrack from the game. Because it is really good. Seriously search up TF2 complete soundtrack.) And one closet had my uniform with a headset, running shoes, good socks, and stuff too take a shower with along with casual clothes that were a few T-shirts shorts, and jeans. The uniform was lightweight and comfortable and it was supposed to release warmth and keep you cool. There was a card that said "Don't worry none of its used. **P."** I thought that was nice of Ms. Pauling too get me all this new stuff. The other closet had brand new guns as well, and there was one that was called a scatter gun it was like a shotgun except it was really short and it was lever action. The other was an ordinary pistol. Along with a baseball bat and a bag that went over the shoulder, along with a card that said **MANN co.** We sell products and get in fights. Call [number] too order ammo with free overnight shipping. And with that I closed the closet. Turned off the lights, and went too bed. And I thought about all that happened today as I slowly drifted too sleep…...


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! once again i am back with another chapter. I've been just doing a chapter a day. And as always, reviews are welcome!

* * *

I suddenly awoke when I heard screaming. My vision came crystal clear as I put my glasses on, and tuned my hearing. And what I heard was "WAKE UP CUPCAKE!" In a loud and gruff voice. As I got up and got dressed in the casual clothes provided to me. I wondered who the voice belonged too? Before I heard him Scream "WAKE UP COMMIE!" I was really confused, until I thought of heavy. Then I thought this guy was a drill Sargent. But suddenly remembered this guy was was probably the Soldier. And that was my conclusion since he sounded like a drill Sargent and was a bit racist towards Heavy. So as I stepped out of my room I followed the slur of people walking towards the area with all the tables. As I walked in the smell of really good food wafted around in my senses. And past the tables there was a kitchen with a bar. As I walked into the room, everything went silent, and everybody looked right at me. Then a black Scottish man with an I patch and beanie said "Who in the bloddeh ell are you!" Then Dell got up knowing something bad was going too happen if he didn't say anything. He said "Everybody! This here is our new Scout Chistopher, or chris for short." Some said a short hello and went back too eating, And the soldier looked up at me and said "SON YOU BETTER DO GOOD ON THIS NEXT BATTLE OR IM GONNA!" Then Medic said "Soldier! You better not zay anyzing. Or next time you blow your foot off rocket jumping, im going too sew it on backwards!" The soldier immediately sat back down. The medic nodded then sat back down. I walked over too the bar too get food, and then a figure in a blue rubber suit with a black rubber mask with a breathing port on the front and a filter on the side. He was slightly shorter than me. With a few funny sounding Mmmphs. He wrote down "Hi there. Im new here too!" On a note pad, then wrote "Im the pyro!" Then I asked "Did you cook all of this?" He nodded, I said "It smells delicious!" He clapped happily then wrote down "Thanks!" So I got some food and sat down at the table with two men and Dell. One was tall And had a black vest with a blue shirt on and wore dark blue pants, and a wide brimmed hat with the left side bent up. The other man was slightly shorter and wore a blue pinstripe suit with black gloves, with a dark blue ski mask and tie. As well he was delightfully puffing on a cigaret. From the conversation they were having I could tell the one in the hat was Australian and the other French. So once I sat down I said hi. And the Australian man said. "Hoi mate, oim the snipah!" I said "Well hi, im Christopher or chris." He smiled and started eating. Then the other man said. "Bonjuor mon-ami, I am ze spy. And if you could kill ze enemy pyro whenever possible, I would be most appreciative! D'accord? I nodded and he smiled slightly, something told me he doesn't do it much. He then mumbled something about 'stupid spy checking.' Once we all pretty much finished. Everyone left, except for the Scottish man, Heavy, and Soldier. So I walked over too heavy, he was wearing a black pullover vest with a blue T-shirt underneath, with dark blue pants and a belt of bullets across his chest. I said "Hi heavy, im Christopher or chris for short." then he said "Hello leetle man. I am Heavy weapons guy." He laughed and said if I ever need extra health then to come too him for sandvich. I nodded and walked over too the Scottish man and soldier, which were having a conversation about what kind of explosives too use. But I walked up too the demo man and said "Hi." He turned and said "Hello, sorry boot earlier lad." I said it was ok and he said "llright then, oh and if you ever have anyoone on your tail, lead them into my stickeys, and….KABLOOIE! _ **"**_ I laughed, and nodded, then said hi too the soldier. In which he said "YOU BETTER BE LESS ANNOYING THAN THE LAST SCOUT OR ILL!" In which this time Heavy stood up and said "IF LEETLE MAN SCARE OTHER LEETLE MAN I WILL DO LIKE DOKTOR, EXCEPT ILL TWIST IT THAT WAY WITH MY ONE FINGER!" And with that Soldier shut up, and said "HOPE YOUR A GOOD MAN BUTTER CUP!" And then I walked out towards the Workshop. When I walked in Dell was celebrating and cheering. When I asked why he said "Watch this!" he tossed out his regular sentry and it took around thirty seconds to build. Then he said "Watch the mini sentry go up now!" And he tossed out a smaller toolbox than the one that had the regular sentry in it. In a matter of three seconds the mini sentry was up. "Wow!" I said. He then said "I know aint it the darndest thing though, 'Because sometimes you need just a little less gun'." After he showed me how too deploy it, he said. "Hey do you want me too help you practice with your weapons by setting up some targets. I said yeah so he then said. "alrighty then, go get yer weapons, and meet me outside!" So as I was grabbing them I decided too wear my uniform. As I was walking up too Dell he was setting up wooden targets that looked like members of the red team which seemed quite similar too the blue team. But I used my scatter gun first. When I shot it it was actruly not too bad for kick but it was loud, the pistol was ok too and I could group my shots really well, even while firing really fast. As well the bat worked really well for if I had too reload but couldn't, since I could pull it out and could start knocking heads in. after that Dell had me deploy the mini sentry. After that Dell said I should probably hit the hay since my first battle was tomorrow and it was getting pretty late. As I was going to sleep I thought about the next day and how i'd do…..


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! im back with another chapter. Hope you enjoy, Reviews are welcome

* * *

I was awoken by Dell, I think its about an hour before the battle starts. He said "chris get up, we got to get you breakfast, then were gonna head out after that." I got up, got dressed in my uniform, also grabbed my weapons, and headed too the area with the tables and just before I grabbed breakfast. Someone said "Someone go get the soldier!" I said ill do it, and walked too what I thought was his room. Since it said 'SOLDIER RULS!' On the front. So as I knocked I noticed that something inside the room sounded like Dell's teleporter. So I opened the door, and soldier was hunched over a teleporter putting bread into it. He flipped around saying "DO NOT TELL ANYONE ABOUT THIS OR I WILL GIVE YOU A COMPLIMENTARY NECK SNAP!" I told him not too worry, and everyone wanted him to get ready and come get breakfast. So he came out with his rocket launcher, shotgun, and shovel. So I ate, and headed down the one side of the hallway I hadn't gone down at the intersection, and we stopped at the end and opened the door. And walked into a garage. In the middle there was a truck with a built in camper. So as we were getting in, I jumped up into the drivers seat as a joke, and no one said anything. So Dell jumped into the passengers seat and turned a gps on, and set it too where we needed too go. So I started the engine, and Dell pushed a button on the dash, and then the garage door started too open. So as I hit the gas. Dell explained that today we are doing something called control points. Basically both teams have two points that are there's one neutral point in the middle. And both teams try too take all the points for themselves. And by about ten or so minutes later we were there. And Heavy said "Leetle man drive better than rocket man" everyone laughed except for Soldier. Then we got into the starting area where everyone grabbed there weapons out of there lockers and Dell said "Buddy, why didn't you put your weapons in the weapons area before we left?" I mentally kicked myself for forgetting too ask where too put them so I said. "Nobody showed me." He said "Then ill show you before the next battle. Ok?" I nodded as a lady said we had thirty seconds before the fight. I counted in my head until she said "Ten Nine Eight Seven Six Five Four Three Too One. Get moving!" And we all rushed out Soldier said "HEY CUPCAKE! BET I CAN BEAT YOU TOO THE CONTROL POINT!" I said "I like my chances!" And then Heavy joined in and said "GO!" And we both took off I ran through some buildings and by the time I got too the neutral control point I yelled "I win!" and soldier said "THINK AGAIN NUMNUTZ!" He said as I looked up. I said "How Did you do that?" he chuckled Then yelled "SPY!" While Aiming down and shooting his rocket launcher. And Flew through the air like and eagle, then screamed like a madman while pulling out his shovel right as Dell walked up and said "what is he doing?" Then soldier was a few feet away from us in the air, then flew past, hitting Dell right in the head with a sickening crunch. I said "What the heck Soldier!?" Then he pionted down at Dells body, and when I looked, in a cloud of smoke a red spy was sitting there where Dell was. I said "Ohh, Thanks Soldier!" He said "NO PROBLEM CUPCAKE!" As I set up the mini sentry. Just I I said that, a red medic and heavy came around the corner. Filling Soldier with lead as the sentry shot at him. So I took off and circled back around and shot the medic with my scattergun right between his shoulder blades. Within a second the heavy took two punches into my stomach and arm breaking my arm, and knocking the wind out of me. Just as he was about to send the killing blow a blue laser focused on the side of his head, and a shot was heard. With the round killing him instantly my sniper waved at me from a ways off, I yelled a thanks. and as I collapsed the red scout came out from around the corner, I layed there, helpless and a shot from the sniper just grazed his shoulder. My Heavy and Medic came around behind me, and with the help of the mini sentry got the scout pretty quickly, with that the Heavy kept his minigun spinning and yelled "DOKTOR! Help leetle man!" as he handed me his sandvich. As the medigun focused on me my bone snapped back into place as I ate the sandvich. Feeling instantly better but still slightly in shock. We capped the point and everyone took off towards the next one exept for Dell which walked up and started seting up his big sentry while saying "Good job partner!" I said thanks and sat there telling him how well the mini sentry worked, just as a red transparent figure walked up behind Dell. I was up in a second and started shooting but was too late. The spy had backstabbed Dell and sapped his sentry and despencer. One more shot and I killed him. So I looked down at Dells body. Then remembering the sappers, I grabbed his wrench and knocked them off. Just as the team retreated too the point. The demoman Yelled "They got soldier!" and at that time medic said "What happened to the engineer?" I told him what happened, he nodded and said "Fill in for him!" just as he looked down and said "Ubercharge READY!" at about the same time almost the entire red team except for there spy, demo, and pyro. So I was doing well until the red soldier shot out a rocket that glowed with red energy. I panicked because Dell told me that anything that glowed with electricity was crit boosted and it did more damage. I knew im the rocket hit the sentry, we'd all be toast. And when it was about ten feet away from the sentry, our pyro lept out in front of the sentry, and air blasted the rocket back too the red Heavy and medic, with the rocket going even faster, and being blue at that. Made the heavy and medic explode into lots of pieces, part of the blast even hitting there scout. And with that our spy ran up behind the red engineer and backstabbed him and sapped his buildings. Their sniper ran away but I caught up with him and knocked him over the head with my bat. After that we won the battle in a matter of minutes. And with them stuck in there respawn area. We capped the last point. And all of the red teams weapons dissapeared and ours were crit boosted and we were able to go into there spawn and we goot them all. After that we all left and went too the van were I drove back too the base. And everyone was cheering and singing. When we got back, we had dinner and celebrated. Everyone was drinking except for me, Dell, and Pyro. Granted no one was drinking really hard except for the Demoman. And after dinner heavy left and came back with a pool table. And two pool sticks. Then said. "We play teams, team kaptins are me and leetle man." He said pointing his fingers at me, and it ended up as where I had Dell, Sniper, and Spy on my team. With Heavy having Pyro, Demoman, and soldier. Yeah, we won. And it was awsome when Sniper knocked four balls in. and with that everyone was going too sleep except Dell, Spy, Sniper, And Medic. Which I heard Spy say. "Wish I had a revolver zat does more damage." and with that I went too Dell in his workshop and asked for some paper for blueprints. He brightened up immensly when I said blueprints, and I said ill be back with them in a bit so he can try too build it. So I went too the desk and started too make them. I finished up with them then went back too Dell, who was excited to see what it was, and when he looked at them. I said "Can you make me this by morning?" He smiled and nodded. And as I left we both said good night….


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys im back again. sorry i hadn't uploaded the other day i just don't want too rush these out too fast. Also id really like some reviews if at all possible, id like too do something with the Pyro as well, after reading one fic that i thought the general idea would work well. Well anyway hope you enjoy!

* * *

I awoke too Dell shaking me, He said. "Pshh, buddy I finished it." I shot up, and thanked him as he handed it too me. He then said. "Also breakfast is gettin served out." So he left, and I got dressed. When I got too the area with the tables, I got breakfast and asked Dell where the place too put my weapons was. He said too follow him. We walked too the room next too the Lab, he opened the door, and flicked on a light switch. The room had nine teleporter like things with glass tubes surrounding them. We walked too the one that said **SCOUT** , and he pressed a button underneath it, with that the tube went up, and I set my things in it. When I did that they started floating in between the top and bottom of the glass tube. Then he pressed the button again, with that the tube came down and made a beep noise. Once we got back to the table area, everyone started walking towards the garage. And I stopped Spy, and showed him the revolver I had made for him. While he ogled over the revolver, I said "Spy I had this made for you, remember, this gun does a lot more damage and even criticals on headshots, but because of how its made too do more damage too the head, anything below the neck does a lot less damage.(Its the ambassador)" He thanked me while putting it into his suit and said "Zank you very much, but you know zere is a reason for why your job title is Scout and you have zat headset." as he flicked a small lever on my headset that made it turn on. So we both walked too the car, as we got in Spy said "Gentlemen, I have found out why chris was not responding yesterday. He did not have his headset turned on." At that moment everyone chuckled. Then dell started too explain too me that were capturing the intelligence. Once we got there, I followed them. As we walked too the starting area, the Demoman said. "Tuefort is mah favorite place fer battling for intel." So as the lady said "Thirty seconds to start!" Dell said "Pyro, your with me." and right as she started counting down too one. Dell handed me a teleporter and told me to follow the spy until I find a good place too put it down. So as I followed the spy through a sewer area, just as we got out of it, I found a good spot behind some boxes. And kept following him, up a flight of stairs and down into a better area that looked newer and had air conditioning. That was another thing I thought of when I got inside. It was really hot out there. So then I asked the spy how he kept from cooking in his suit. And he said. "I have different types of suits for different places, also, shut up, were inside an enemy base, probably with turrets." The thought had just popped inside of my mind that we were in an enemy base. So I said sorry and he said it was ok. So just as we got outside of the Intel room. He said "Wait here." and went invisible. He came back about twenty seconds later, and said "Alright here iz ze plan,i will go in as a friendly, and backstab the Engineer, you take out ze Pyro and ill sap the sentry, and then you'll take the intelligence, And haul cul back to ze base." I nodded and he pointed to the doorway and walked over too the other and he poofed up in a cloud of smoke then, with both his hands pointed out ten seconds then pulled his thumb down too start a countdown, by the time I was too one I took off through my doorway and heard a scream and a gurgling version of beeps. Then the second I saw the Pyro going for Spy, I shot right between his shoulder blades twice, killing him then for good measure, took a good few swings at the Engineers sentry and dispencer, then took the briefcase. A loud alarm started going off, me and Spy ran. I went the other way like spy told me too while somehow turning into me with his disguise. A couple people from the enemy team chasing after him. I just dropped down from this grate thing onto the ground floor. Just as I was leaving the hallway I heard someone scream "Yo chucklenuts!" I was too late however too react as a baseball bat connected with my stomach. Knocking all the air out of me, then he proceeded too laugh. He failed too notice Heavy stepping out of the teleporter I had set down. He saw what had happened, and with that picked up the scout and threw him into the air pulling out a shotgun as he flew, and put a few good shots in him, I got up as he landed and walked over too him and said "Well. It seems the tables have turned. Haven't they?" With that I took out my bat and with a good knock too his head, killed him. And with that I ran out the door while thanking Heavy. As I got into our Intel room. Spy was waiting there and said "Vhat took you so long you pillock!?" I said sorry But stopped halfway. Turning too see Dell and bits of his sentry on the floor. And as I looked back he lunged at me. Mid lunge a gun went off, I sidestepped and the Spy fell face first on the floor. As he went up in a cloud of smoke he turned into the red Spy. My spy stepped out of the other doorway and said "Too slow you stupid brit." as he put away the ambassador. Then I thought wait "Did I tell you the name of that gun?" He thought as I put the Intel on the desk. "No you did not, in fact." I said "Ok then, it is the Ambassador." he said "Nice na-" as we were teleported back too the spawn area and walked back too the car. That night I only ate dinner, then went too bed saying my stomach was sore. Wich it was. When I was changing out of my uniform. I looked at my stomach, it was a dark black and blue. So I slept with the radio on and thought about the day. When I thought of the medic when he was talking about he wanted too be able too do more damage than what he had with his syringe gun. So I walked down too Dells workshop and got some more paper for blueprints, and walked back too my room to draw the plans out. After I snuck down to the lab and used a jar and stuck it onto the medigun, and pressed the on switch. Too my surprise the jar slowly filled up with a blue liquid. So then I walked down too Dells workshop, and set the plans on the desk with the jar on top. Which I then walked down too my room and slowly drifted off too sleep…...


End file.
